Take Care
by Weasel-Scarecrow Luvrs
Summary: After the twentieth book. What's Rinslets buisness proposal? How does Jenos factor in?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**

**This is like my favorite couple and so I just had to write for them, y'know? Anyway this is my first try at a JenoRins coupling, sorry for any OOC'dness! Please hold back on any flames! Constructive criticism is all good!**

Tears

"Alright, listen up boys!" Rinslet exclaimed.

"We said we aren't interested!" Train replied.

"Just listen before you say no!" Rinslet snapped.

"Fine" Train growled.

"Alright, first off, if you do this you'll be doing me a favor and I'll owe you. Second, it involves Chronos. Finally, I don't know what I'll do if you s-say n-n-no." Rinslet finished sobbing.

"Wha! Why are you crying?" Train exclaimed. As Eve tried to comfort her, Sven got some tissues from a waiter. Rinslet took the tissues and tried to calm down.

"Now explain why you cried, please" Sven said softly.

"I… the elders wanted Jenos to kill me and…"

"That son of a B" Sven started.

"No! It's not like that! He refused! He came and warned me and told me to go find you guys. He said when he goes back and refuses they'll punish him and send some one else. He wanted me to tell you that and…" Rinslet hiccupped. Just then Nizer came out of nowhere saying,

"He wanted me to tell you that he wants you to protect the one who is precise to him." Train's eyes widened at Nizer's statement. Jenos loved Rinslet! Rinslet broke down again at this statement in Nizer's arms.

"Shhhh… its okay, I'm here to help keep you alive." Nizer murmured.

"Hey Rinslet, why don't you and Eve go shopping?" Sven suggested.

"Yeah, let me and the boys talk. Here's some cash." Nizer said handing over nearly one thousand dollars to Rinslet. Rinslet dried her eyes and grabbed the money and Eve's hand, thanked Nizer and took off, with Eve in tow.

"So, care to explain?" Sven questioned. Nizer nodded and began the tale.

"Jenos has a very flirty nature. So when he works with a woman, he has a routine. However, he never actually cares about the girl because usually they have already fallen for him. Rins is the first girl he's ever personally vowed to protect. He didn't tell me this until after Creed's hideout number one. That wasn't the first surprise; the first one was when he saved Rins from dieing in the hideout. Normally, Jenos wouldn't have cared, he's very fickle. We'll after the hideout he stayed until I woke up then he tracked down Rins. He wasn't going to visit her until he heard that Kranz and Baldor where near by. Blieze told him to fetch'em so he went. Jenos used it as an excuse to see Rins. Tale continued when it was finally over Train asked only one question.

"How much?" Nizer's reply was also simple,

"Too much."

"Wait! What do you mean?" Sven exclaimed. Nizer nodded to Train, who began to explain.

"When a number breaks a rule he gets confinement without food for a number of days. When one down right refuses, they get confinement and punishment. My limit would be about a week."

"Mine's two weeks." Nizer added "Jenos's is really high, he can withstand thirty days."

"So, how long?" Train asked.

"Thirty five days. Five days too long." Nizer sighed.

"Holy crap! Are they trying to kill him?" Sven yelled.

"Yes…" Train and Nizer sighed.


	2. Wires

**Authors Note!**

**Hey, peeps! How's it going? If anybody new is reading this I'm Scarecrow and my buddy friend is Weasel! You can thank her for this update seeing as she helped me with the start! (thanks buddy friend!) by the way I am seriously surprised that nobody has answered our profile question! If you have a guess leave it in the reviews to one of our stories, if its wrong we'll tell you! Nobody's going to shot you if you get it wrong! Anyway without further ado here's the second chapter!**

**-Scarecrow**

**Wires**

Meanwhile Jenos sat in his cell recounting how long he'd been there for the 99,000th time.

"29 days, 7 hours, 41 seconds, and 22 Mila- hey, I wonder if I can touch the ceiling?" Jenos suddenly exclaimed as a means to relieve some boredom. Jenos crouched down, preparing his muscles for the jump. Just as his adrenaline had reached its max and he was about to release a mighty leap… the door opened. Momentarily blinded Jenos tried to squint through the light. As his eyes adjusted he made out the shadowy figure of none other than Sephira Arks.

"Jenos" she said by way of greeting as she walked into his cell.

"Number One" he replied coldly. This surprised Sephira, did he blame her?

"come to rub in the fact that it is for a woman that I am to die in this filthy hole?" he asked, his words laced with dangerous malice. Well that answered Sephira's question.

"no, Jenos its not like that! I came to tell you that Rinslet is safe and we are planning a way to get you out of this dreadful hole!" she exclaimed frantically, in what seemed only one breath.

"no! you can't do that, I must beat them! I must beat the Elders and their "impossible" sentence of 35 days!" Jenos raged.

"Then at least take this" she offered. It was a innocent looking, tiny, glass vial of clear fluid. Jenos took one look and said Heck No. however he eventually took it and downed it in one gulp, after about twenty minutes of arguing on Sephira's behalf.

" ugh… what kind of medicine was that?" he whined, EW was written all over his face.

" not medicine, vitamins and minerals." Sephira stated. Jenos gave her a grumpy pout and testified that it was just plain nasty. At that moment Sephira's laugh was cut short by a knock on the cell door.

"by the way, you have another visitor and I don't think it'll be as pleasant as this one." Sephira said giving him a significant look.

"See ya, Sephi." Jenos said with mock cheeriness. Sephira nodded and exited the dank and dark cell. Jenos only had half a second to prepare himself before a new shadow lurked in the door way, promising dangerous waters ahead…


	3. Slight Complications

**Authors Note**

**Hey, everybody! How's it going? Here's the next chapter for Take Care! Please remember to REVIEW! **

**Since I forgot before, here's the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything black cat related. I only own my rampant imagination!**

**Slight Complications**

Nizer and Train were both weighing the options of their positions when Eve and Rinslet returned. Rinslet looked in slightly better spirits so they regretted having to ruin it for her.

"So what's the plan?" Rinslet asked eyeing them with still slightly red eyes.

"Um… do we have one?" Train asked looking at Nizer.

"Ah," Nizer's eyes flitted between Rinslet and Train, "no".

"What do you mean?" Rinslet asked slowly, danger clear in her voice.

"He means that while we are planning on saving Jenos we don't have a clue as to how to do it!" Sven replied as a way to smooth things over. The next moment a screech of tires warned them of the black limousine careening toward them. As they jumped to the side of a building, Nizer informed them that it was a Chronos car.

"Stay low" he warned them, as he made his way slowly to the limo. Just as he was approaching, the limo's door flew open and one stiletto appareled foot appeared. Almost instantly Train's guard dropped, but Rinslet's fear increased.

"Dear lord!" escaped her lips before she could stop it.

"its just Saphiria" Train said relief coloring his tone.

"SHE!…"exclaimed Rinslet "she was part of the group that took Jenos! I HATE HER!" furry emanated from her whole demeanor.

"there…there must be some mistake." true disbelief showing in his eyes " she's always protected Jenos like a bear protects her cubs. They're like siblings!" without waiting for an okay signal from Nizer he rushed to the limo. As soon as Saphiria appeared he grabbed her collar and shouted, "you better explain yourself Saphiria!"

"I…I know. So you all better sit down, it's a long one!" she murmured. It went something like this…


	4. When Nobody comes Knocking

**Author's Note**

**Hello! Here's the newest chapter for Take Care! Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to READ AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own rampant imagination!**

**When Nobody comes Knocking**

A light, quick tapping of a foot resounded inside Jenos's "room".

"Well? Shall I be given enterance or not?" came a light smokey voice from the open doorway. Squinting into the light Jenos replied,

" I didn't know I was allowed to refuse, and seeing as you will enter anyway, you might as well come in"

"I see human decences are not outside your understanding... why were you locked in here?"

" For loving a woman slated to die, and helping her escape."

"OH! Well you have been naughty, haven't you?" came that same smokey voice, accompanied this time by an aproaching light. As the figure drew within rang for Jenos to perseive, he was startled. A small gracefull, willowy figure stood several feet before him strown in rags.

"Why do you stare? Am I beautiful in these rags and stained personage?"

" On the contrary I thought you strange. Never have I seen a woman who so easily escapes my notice, as you" Jenos answered. For the girl before him, for she was just a girl, was usual in every way. With long, smokey grey, wavy hair and gray eyes. Her gaze remided him of a foggy day and he could almost completely ignore her presence. She was a Nobody.

Her eyes narrowed and she moved with calculated slowness as she reached for the door and shut it. However, the light did not disappear for she had brought with her a launtern. Looking toward the offending object, Jenos felt a plan of survival form. Thinking Jenos had forgot about her while he watched the launtern, she moved to get behind him.

Jenos noticed this, attacked the launtern where she had left it and destroying it placeing himself in front of the door.

"If you think darkness will stop me you are saddly mistaken." came her smokey voice.

" On the contrary, I was simply helping myself. You see, I'm used to the darkness, you aren't and while you bluff and guess where I am, I'll always know where you are" Jenos whispered. In response he heard a light laugh from where she stood. Jenos had hoped the dramatics involved in his little speach would run her off, but she simply thought he was bluffing. He Wasn't.

Using quick light steps he passed right by her without her knowing and grabed a sharp fragment of rock off his "floor". Then, he used one of the chronos numbers quick steps and drew a shallow but effective line across her throat. He instantly regreated the quick step as his body couldn't take the strain and he felt a shockwave of pain blast through him.

"Aaaaaaaah, No! Stay Away!" she screamed. She continued screaming while backing up until she was in a corner. Jenos slowly advanced toward her, making sure she could hear him coming.

"Leave and I'll let you live, stay and I'll kill you. Your choice."

"I'll leave! I'll leave! Please let me leave!" she sobbed.

In response Jenos went and pushed open the door and backed out of the way. As soon as she saw the door she ran out, ironically, it was the fastest Jenos had ever seen a Nobody move.

Jenos started laughing only to have it turn into a horrible coughing fit and in the light of the still open doorway he could see the blood on his hand.

" That's right, nows not a time for laughing. Let's see, feels like three broken ribs from the quick step. Not bad, I expected worse." he mumbled to himself. As if to conclude his thoughts and the day, his door was closed and he heard the lock click into place.


End file.
